<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP One-Shots by S4m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555796">SCP One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m'>S4m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, scp sedition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Gaslighting, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots that vary in length and content.</p><p>TW:</p><p>Memories: Nightmares, Gore, Graphic Body Horror, Illusions to Predatory Behaviour, PTSD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Watchthorne/Jacobs, Isaac Watchthorne/SCP-035, Jacobs/Lambert, SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jacobs has a nightmare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>The smoke filled his nostrils, sending a warmth to his face that would have been welcome in any other circumstance save this one. White clouds of his own briefly billowed out from his mouth, back at the other before disappearing as the heat took effect. Even with the new temperature change, Jacobs still felt frozen. He could only stare up at the other, his heart itself struggling to beat itself free from the layer of ice and searing numbness that had settled within. </em></p><p>
  <em>      Lambert took in a long, coarse drag, a slow smile spreading across his face, inch by inch. Pristine teeth, teeth that had been pampered and never threatened with removal flashed at Jacobs as he allowed himself a victorious chuckle. His gaze traveled over the other's still, bluish body, and his expression flashed into something more vehemently disgusting and predatory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      <strong>He was a monster.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>      "I think we understand each other, now." He purred, and with a snap of his fingers, Jacobs clothes were handed to his waiting hand. After one more look, Lambert half hurled, half shoved the bundle forward. Almost on reflex, Jacobs' arms moved to catch them. He was on auto pilot now, dressing as swiftly as possible. All eyes were on him, and as he left the room, the beams started to blink. Above him, pupils slowly started rolling onto the fluorescent lights. Wherever the light touched, in patches and spots, an eye, <strong>Lambert's</strong> eye, would be. They started falling from the ceiling, coating him in disgusting slime that clung to him. His shoulders burned. Tiny teeth sprouted and nibbled through his skin, picking him clean. Trying to rip them off only succeeded in spreading them further along the appendage that moved to get rid of them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>